Ever After Miraculous
by storyteller316
Summary: Ever After is under attack by Hawkmoth, but Ladybug and Cat Noir are there to save the day. But can these female heroes save the day after finding out who each other is.
1. Chapter 1: The Bubbler

[Author note]

This story will feed into a much bigger story along with 'Gravity Falls: New Cipher', 'Ever After Descendants', 'Ever After High: True Love's Mark', 'Ever After High: Raven's lineage', and 'Star vs. New Evil'.

Please read in that order if you wish to know what will happen in the coming story 'The Journey'.

* * *

It was an ordinary day at Ever After High, and everyone was in the castletiria having lunch when Hunter walked.

"Happy birthday, Hunter," said Cupid and some other Rebels.

"Thanks guys," said Hunter as he sat down with them.

"Have a cupcake, I made them last night, and you should know that Sparrow went to see Headmaster Grimm about having a party after classes," said Ginger.

"He shouldn't have done that, Headmaster Grimm told us that he will not allow any parties from the Rebels," said Hunter. Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's office.

"Sir, we're only asking for a small party after classes are over," said Sparrow.

"I have already told the entire student body that no Rebels will be allowed parties of any kind, not even if they are of royal blood," said Headmaster Grimm. Sparrow then left his office, obviously mad.

"Master, please don't do this," said Nooroo as he flew out from behind a stack of books. Headmaster Grimm was at his window watching Sparrow leave.

"Nooroo, Darkwings Rise!" said Headmaster Grim as he moved his tie out of the way. A few minutes later, Sparrow was sitting on the steps to the main entrance with a bubble wand.

"Adults always ruin the fun, Headmaster Grimm being the worst, can't believe he took my axe," said Sparrow before blowing some bubbles, which he had to use as a replacement for his guitar. An Akuma then landed on the bubble wand.

"The Bubbler, my name is Hawkmoth, and I shall grant you the power to get rid of all the adults, but in exchange you have to give me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses," said Hawkmoth.

"As you wish, Hawkmoth," said Sparrow as he stood up, transforming as he did. Meanwhile, back in the castletieria.

"Sparrow's talk must not have gone well with the Headmaster, he's not picking up his mirrorphone," said Hunter. Suddenly, the door was blown open as The Bubbler walked in.

"The name is The Bubbler, and I am here to get rid of all you adults," said The Bubbler before creating bubbles that captured all the adults in the room.

"No," said Cerise as her father was caught in one, floating him up to the high ceiling. In the middle of the chaos this caused, Raven had snuck outside.

"This does not look good, Tikki," said Raven as the Kwami flew out of her pocket.

"Kids need adults, so let's not keep them away for long," said Tikki.

"Tikki, Spots On!" said Raven. Back inside, The Bubbler was setting up a party for Hunter.

"Let this never ending party begin!" said The Bubbler as Melody was forced to DJ.

"Stop right there, Bubbler!" said Ladybug as she ran in.

"Ladybug, don't be a buzzkill and join the party, all you have to do is hand over your Miraculous to get in," said The Bubbler before throwing a red bubble at her. Ladybug managed to dodge it, but was taken aback when the bubble exploded upon hitting an empty table.

"That all you got?" asked Ladybug before heading back outside.

"Bring me her Miraculous or I'll strip you of your powers!" said Hawkmoth. The Bubbler them chased after Ladybug, giving everyone a chance to escape. As everyone ran to get to safety, Apple ducked into the bathroom where no one else was.

"We have to help Ladybug, Plagg," said Apple as the Kwami came out of her purse.

"Or we could sit this out and get some cheese," said Plagg.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" said Apple.


	2. Chapter 2: Pop goes the bubble

The fight between Ladybug and The Bubbler had reached a wall, a brick wall that is.

"I have you this time," said The Bubbler who had cornered Ladybug against the school building.

"Take this!" said The Bubbler before using his wand to hurl a ton of red bubbles at her. However, Cat Noir had jumped in right in the nick of time, using her staff to block the exploding bubbles.

"I thought bubbles were meant to be relaxing, but this is just unbelievable, right Bugaboo?" asked Cat Noir as the last bubble exploded. Her lips were the same green as her eyes and there was both black and green highlights in her hair that was braded into a pony tail.

"Pay attention to the villain in front of us, Cat," said Ladybug.

"You two are really hurting the mood," said The Bubbler as he charged at them with the bubble wand held like a sword. The two easily dodged his attack, now putting him against the building.

"Lucky Charm!" said Ladybug. What she got was a cordless hair dryer.

"You need to get your hair done up, my lady?" asked Cat. The Bubbler then shot some bubbles at them.

"It's not for drying hair," said Ladybug before using it to create a wall of hot air that blew the bubbles up into the sky.

"Now I get it, Cataclysm!" said Cat Noir as she ran in after the last bubble flew away, grabbing hold of the wand.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma," said Ladybug as she caught it.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly," said Ladybug as she released the pure white butterfly before using Miraculous Ladybug to fix all the damage. After talking with Sparrow for a few minutes, the two heroes were on top of the school.

"So, have you thought about my offer to go on a date with me at some point, my lady?" asked Cat Noir as she kissed Ladybug's hand.

"Kitty, we're partners in crime fighting only," said Ladybug as she used her index finger to push Cat Noir's head back.

"Still have feelings for that other girl, huh?" asked Cat with a defeated expression.

"Yes, even though she will never love me," said Ladybug as she turned away from Cat Noir.

"Why not, I'm sure you are an amazing and beautiful girl behind that mask," said Cat Noir.

"Because I'm a Rebel and she's a Royal," said Ladybug before using her yo-yo to leave a surprised Cat Noir. That evening, Apple was reading a book while in bed.

"Goodnight, Apple," said Raven as she left the bathroom and climbed into bed.

"Night, Raven," said Apple as she put her book down and turned the light off.

"My lady is one of the Rebels, huh," thought Apple before taking a glance at the sleeping witch.

"Wonder if she could be this close to me?" thought Apple with a big grin as she snuggled under her covers.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Cupid

The next day at lunch, Apple had been dragged into an empty classroom by Briar.

"Why have you been watching the female Rebels so much today?" asked Briar.

"I don't know what you mean," said Apple while avoiding eye contact with the sleepy princess.

"Do I have to call your mother?" asked Briar as she pulled her mirror phone out.

"Don't do that, she'll pull me out of school," said Apple as she grabbed the mirrorphone from her.

"Then talk," said Briar with demanding eyes.

"I'm looking for Ladybug," said Apple.

"You think she could be a Rebel?" asked a shocked Briar.

"I ran into her after the incident yesterday, and she let slip that she is a member of the Rebels," said Apple.

"Must be tough having a crush on a hero that you don't even know the real name of," said Briar as she gave Apple a hug.

"It's even tougher when your mother holds the fact that your gay against you since it's not a proper thing for a princess," said Apple.

"I'm surprised she even let you room with Raven given your childhood crush on her," said Briar.

"Still have a little bit of a crush on her, and how cool would it be if Raven was Ladybug?" asked Apple with a big grin at the thought.

"Raven might be nice and all, but I doubt she could be Ladybug," said Briar as she laughed at the idea. Meanwhile, Dexter was talking with Raven.

"I'm sorry, Dexter, but I don't have those kind of feelings for you," said Raven.

"Oh," said Dexter.

"But I hope that we can still be friends," said Raven before leaving.

"How stupid can I be?" asked Dexter as he sat down on a bench. An Akuma then landed on a letter he had been holding.

"A broken heart hurts more than a bone, show the people what that pain feels like, Dark Cupid, and in exchange bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses!" said Hawkmoth.

"Right away, Hawkmoth!" said Dexter as he transformed.


	4. Chapter 4: Hurt cat

After being akumatized, Dark Cupid made quick work of spreading hate through the school and Book End.

"That's it, spread the hate!" said Dark Cupid as the people argued and made fun of each other in the streets.

"So, you're the one responsible for all the hate these people have," said Ladybug as she stood on a rooftop.

"The name is Dark Cupid, and I'm going to crush all the love in Ever After!" said Dark Cupid before firing an arrow at Ladybug. She managed to dodge it but slipped on one of the roofing tiles.

"This is your chance!" said Hawkmoth as Ladybug fell. Dark Cupid then fired another arrow, but Cat Noir jumped in from across the street, knocking Ladybug and herself into an ally, out of the arrow's path.

"My lady, are you alright?!" asked a worried Cat Noir as she held Ladybug in her arms.

"I'm alright, and thanks for the save, Cat Noir," said Ladybug as she got out of Cat's hands.

"Anytime, Bugaboo," said Cat Noir with a smile.

"I think the Akuma is in Dark Cupid's bow," said Ladybug as she noticed him leaving the area.

"Then let's make sure to get it," said Cat Noir before leading the way to another entrance to the ally.

"Figured you would come here," said Dark Cupid who had been waiting. He then shot Cat Noir before she even realized it.

"Cat!" said Ladybug as she watched Cat Noir stumble backwards.

"Lady...bug, I, I, hate you!" said Cat Noir as her lips turned from green to black.

"Bring me her Miraculous and you can do what you want to her," said Dark Cupid.

"Sounds good," said Cat Noir as she started toward Ladybug with her claws out.

"Cat, I'm your friend, remember?" asked Ladybug as she backed away.

"You were my friend, but now I see you as nothing more than the girl I hate!" said Cat Noir as she swung her claws. Ladybug had managed to dodge them, but the wall they had hit now had deep scratches in it.

"Think I'll continue to spread the hate and leave this to her," said Dark Cupid before flying away again.


	5. Chapter 5: Come back

"Cat, please, I don't want to hurt you," said Ladybug as she dodged each of her attacks.

"You already have, I was truly in love with you, but you turned me down because you thought I was just playing around," said Cat Noir.

"I already told you, I like someone else," said Ladybug.

"And you said that the person you like is from the Royals, and guess what, I'm a Royal who still loved you after finding out!" said Cat Noir before using Cataclysm.

"Whoa!" said Ladybug as she ducked under her arm to avoid it.

"I bet it never even crossed your mind that I could be the girl you like," said Cat Noir before lunging at her again. Ladybug quickly grabbed a nearby broom with her yo-yo and held it up in defence.

"I hope this works," said Ladybug as the broom turned to dust. She then used the close distance to kiss Cat Noir, who was taken aback by it.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Cat Noir as she pulled out of the kiss, her lips returning to normal.

"So, you were able to break my spell," said Dark Cupid as he flew over them.

"I was wrong," said Ladybug as she noticed the letter sticking out of Dark Cupid's pocket.

"About what?" asked Cat Noir.

"Just get ready to catch him, Lucky Charm!" said Ladybug. A candy apple then fell from the sky.

"I love candy apples, but I don't think this is the time to eat one," said Cat Noir.

"It's not for you, kitty," said Ladybug before jumping into the sky, and once she was above Dark Cupid, Ladybug threw the candy apple into his hair.

"Really, is that all you got?!" asked Dark Cupid as he grabbed the apple and slung it out of his hand. However, this made his hand too sticky to fire an arrow.

"Now, Cat!" said Ladybug as she jumped from a roof, grabbing the letter and tearing it as she landed in a front roll that broke her fall.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma," said Ladybug as she wasted no time in catching it. This caused Dark Cupid to transform back to Dexter who Cat Noir caught.

"Was I Akumatized?" asked Dexter as Cat Noir put him down.

"I'm afraid so," said Cat Noir as Ladybug used Miraculous Ladybug to fix all the damage, including the people who had been placed under the spell.

"Can't believe I let one single rejection get to me like that," said Dexter.

"Even if one love does not work out, there is always another one around the corner," said Ladybug. Her earrings then started to beep along with Cat's ring.

"Meet me in our usual spot tomorrow," whispered Ladybug in as she passed Cat Noir while leaving.


	6. Chapter 6: Permission

After separating from Cat Noir, Raven and Tikki were heading to the basement of the school.

"Are you sure about this, Raven?" asked Tikki with a worried expression.

"I have to do this, Tikki, I can't take it anymore," said Raven as she reached a door. After opening it, the witch walked into a messy laboratory.

"Master, are you here?" asked Raven as she stepped over some papers scattered across the floor.

"What's wrong, Raven?" asked Giles Grimm as he stepped out from behind a bookshelf.

"I want your permission for Cat and I to reveal over identities," said Raven.

"We've been through this before, Raven," said Giles.

"I know, 'you two can't reveal your identities or you'll put each other in danger', but not knowing is also putting us in danger," said Raven.

"Dexter Charming was Akumatized because she turned him down," said Tikki.

"Maddie is the only person in the entire school who knows that I'm gay, let alone in love with Apple White, and I keep getting this feeling that Apple could be Cat Noir, and I have to know," said Raven.

"Very well, you two can tell each other," said Giles as he realized the trouble this was causing her.

"Really?!" asked Raven who was happy to hear this.

"But, if knowing gets in the way of your duties then I will take back the Miraculouses," said Giles.

"I'll let Cat know before we reveal our identities," said Raven. Back in her room, Apple was lying in her bed with a giddy smile.

"What's up with you?" asked Plagg as he sat next to her eating cheese.

"Ladybug wants to meet up with me tomorrow, maybe she'll tell me she actually likes me," said Apple. The second the door opened, Apple picked up her book and acted like she was reading as Plagg hid under the covers.

"Sorry that I'm late, Giles wanted to talk with me," said Raven.

"You're good, I've just been reading," said Apple. Raven then went to get ready for bed.

"Please let her be my lady," thought Apple with a smile as she watched Raven head to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7: Secret no more

The next day at the dragon barn, Cat Noir was waiting for Ladybug.

"You got here early, kitty," said Ladybug as she came through the window to the hayloft.

"It's not everyday that you invite me to meet up," said Cat Noir.

"True," said Ladybug who was nervous.

"Hey, you can tell me about anything, you know that, right?" asked Cat Noir as she grabbed Ladybug's hands.

"I know," said Ladybug before she let out a long sigh.

"I talked with the Master yesterday, and he said that we can reveal our identities to each other," said Ladybug.

"Really?!" asked an excited Cat Noir as her tail swayed.

"But, if knowing gets in the way of our duties then he will take our Miraculouses back," said Ladybug.

"As much as I would hate to lose my powers, not knowing who you are behind that mask is even more painful to me," said Cat Noir.

"Same, but promise that you won't be disappointed by the real me," said Ladybug.

"I'm sure you are wonderful behind that mask," said Cat Noir.

"Alright, here we go then," said Ladybug. The two then de-transformed and were surprised to see who the other is.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're her!" said Apple as she hugged Raven with tears of happiness.

"You are?!" asked Raven whose face was flushed from being so close to Apple.

"Of course, it makes so much since why I love Ladybug now, I had always been hoping you were her," said Apple as she pulled out of the hug to wipe her tears away with a napkin from her bag.

"Wait, that means you, Apple, do you love me?" asked Raven who was even more surprised.

"I've always loved you, my mother wouldn't let you come over anymore when we were ten because she found out about my feelings," said Apple.

"She had better not have hurt you," said Raven as her magic flared to life in her eyes.

"No, she just gave me lectures for a year on how being gay is not a very princess like thing to do," said Apple as she grabbed hold of the witch's face to calm her down.

"That coming from the first princess to join Dragon Sports," said Raven which made Apple laugh.

"And just so you know, you're not the only one whose been in love this whole time," said Raven with a smile.

"Yo.. you love me back?" asked Apple as the tears started again.

"Does this answer that?" asked Raven before kissing the princess, who gladly kissed back. The two were unaware of Raven's magic encircling them and making small hearts out of flames as they continued to kiss.

"Whoa," said Apple as they separated from their kiss to find the magic.

"I didn't do this," said Raven who was stunned once again.

"Maybe this is what True Love's Kiss is like with a witch, and if you ask me, it's purrtastick," said Apple with a big grin.

"Wait, all those jokes were actually from you and not your Kwami?" asked Raven.

"Sorry, I'm a nerd when it comes to jokes, and video games," said Apple with a nervous smile.

"Guess you're my nerd now, but there is a question I have for you, do you want to hide our relationship or let people know?" asked Raven.

"I don't care who knows, because you are my destiny, Raven," said Apple as she rubbed her thumb on the witch's cheek while giving her a loving smile. They then shared another kiss that once again got the magic going. Unknown to the two of them, Giles had been watching through a mirror in his lab.

"Maybe I was wrong to have them hide their identities for so long," said Giles to Wayzz.


	8. Chapter 8: Love

The next morning, everyone in the castletiria was shocked when Raven and Apple walked in holding hands and laughing.

"Your mother actually did that when she was in school?" asked Apple through her laughter.

"I am not kidding, there are pictures back home that prove it," said Raven.

"Care to explain what's going on?" asked Briar as she walked up to them.

"Is it not obvious?" asked Apple as she held up their hands.

"We have to talk, now," said Briar before dragging the two of them out, and once they were gone, the whole castletiria exploded into conversation.

"Apple White, have you lost your Ever After mind?!" asked Briar as she closed the door to the classroom she had pulled the two into.

"Your mother will be furious when she finds out about this," said Briar while motioning to their hands.

"I don't care what she has to say about it anymore, I love Raven and I'm not hiding it anymore," said Apple with such a proud tone and expression that Raven started to blush. To this, Briar let out a sigh of defeat.

"I can tell that you have already thought this through, and you can count on me if anything happens," said Briar as she placed a hand on Apple's shoulder.

"And you had better take good care of her, Raven," said Briar.

"Of course I will; besides, my magic would more than likely kill me if I did something to hurt her," said Raven. As if on cue, her magic flared up on her hand, tickling Apple's hand.

"Even your magic is in love with her," said a shocked Briar as she shook her head.

"Oh, and I would like to take this time to say that I know Apple's not the only one dating her stories supposed villain," said Raven with an all knowing smile. Briar's eyes went wide as she looked at the witch.

"Briar, your dating Faybelle?" asked a stunned Apple.

"How do you know about us, we swore not to tell anyone, we even act as is we hate each other when we're out in public," said Briar who was beat red from the embarrassment of being called out.

"Faybelle needed someone to talk to, so I promised to keep your secret and the two of us became friends," said Raven.

"Please, no one can know about this," said Briar.

"I would never betray a friend, but you shouldn't worry, a lot of our friends are in secret relationships," said Raven.

"Like who?" asked Apple.

"Cerise is with Cedar, Maddie and Kitty, Humphrey and Jillian, and Daring has been dating Rosabella for three weeks now," said Raven, surprising the two princesses.

"How did I not know about this?!" asked Apple and Briar at the same time.

"Trust me, there are still more couples than this out there than what you two probably know about," said Raven. By the end of the day, all of Ever After knew about not only Apple and Raven's relationship, but several of the other relationships who had decided to come out after seeing the two being so happy.


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

The next day, both Apple and Raven were called out of class to Headmaster Grimm's office.

"Headmaster Grimm, it's Apple and Raven," said Apple as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Headmaster Grimm as he sat at his desk. When the girls entered the room, the two were surprised to see Queen Snow White standing next to the Grimm.

"You two know why you are here?" asked Queen Snow White.

"You found out that we're dating and came to break us up," said Apple.

"I thought I had corrected your behaviour years ago, Apple, this is not being a proper princess," said Queen Snow White.

"You can't change how someone feels, and you especially can't change True Love," said Apple who was getting madder by the second.

"Ms. White, there has never been a case of True Love with a witch, people of the same gender, or people who were destined to be enemies," said Headmaster Grimm.

"How would you even know given everyone signed their destinies away to that accursed book, plus my magic wants to protect Apple everyone time we're together and is filled with joy when we kiss," said Raven who was a little embarrassed to talk about this.

"What do you mean that your magic is filled with joy?" asked Queen Snow White. To everyone's surprise, Apple used this as a chance to kiss Raven, causing the witch's magic to encircle them like before.

"Wha...what is this?!" asked Headmaster Grimm as he stood up from his seat. Apple then pulled out of the kiss, leaving Raven with a face even redder than Apple's namesake.

"No...clue, it just happens," said Raven with a cough to try and calm down.

"So, what, you're just going to disobey your mother?!" asked Queen Snow White as she looked at her daughter.

"As far as I'm concerned, you haven't been my mother in years, because a true mother would be happy that their child found love, instead of trying to destroy it," said Apple with eyes void of any feelings for Queen Snow White.

"Now then, seeing how the last classes of the day are about over, Raven and I are going back to our dorm and playing some Castle Combat on the MirrorCube," said Apple as she turned to face the door.

"Why do you insist on playing that game, you lose every time," said Raven as they left.

"Your Majesty," said Headmaster Grimm before Queen Snow White walked out with not so much as a wave of the hand.

"This is all Ladybug and Cat Noir's fault, the school has been thrown into chaos thanks to them," said Headmaster Grimm as he turned to the window.

"Master, please don't use the Miraculous, you have been over using it of late," said Nooroo.

"Nooroo, Darkwings Rise!" said Headmaster Grimm. Meanwhile, Queen Snow White was outside by the fountain.

"How could things have gone this bad?" asked Queen Snow White. An Akuma then landed on her crown.

"Destiny Queen, I am Hawkmoth, I shall grant you the power to force others to follow their destinies, all I ask for is," said Hawkmothe before being cut off by laughter.

"I thank you, Hawkmoth, but I'm my own Queen," said Queen Snow White as she transformed, the connection severing, causing an explosion in the Miraculous which sent Hawkmoth flying backwards into a bookshelf before turning back into Headmaster Grimm and Nooroo, both of who were unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10: Destiny Queen

"Apple, are you alright?" asked Raven. The two had stopped on their way to their room and were sitting under a tree so Apple could calm down.

"As much as I knew she would be mad at me, there was a part that wished she would accept us," said Apple as she laid her head on Raven's shoulder, a few tears running down her cheek as she did so.

"I know, Apple, and maybe one day she will," said Raven as she hugged the princess. Suddenly, their attention was grabbed by screams from the other side of the school.

"Looks like we have work to do," said Apple. The two then transformed and left to see what was going on.

"All of you must obey your destanies!" said Destiny Queen as she fired a laser from her hand at several students. This caused those that the laser hit to start acting out their stories. Destiny Queen's crown was pitch black, her eyes pure red except for a black slit of a pupil, her dress a deep blood red with black books covering it, and black gloves that covered her hands. Her skin was also paler than freshly fallen snow while her lips darker than the night sky.

"What have you done to them?!" asked Ladybug as she and Cat Noir showed up.

"I've only put them back on the track for their stories, which is what I, Destiny Queen, want for everyone," said Destiny Queen.

"But you're hurting them by taking away their freedom," said Cat Noir as she noticed some of the affected were crying.

"No, following their destinies will make them happier, I just wish my daughter realized this!" said Destiny Queen as she fired at them.

"Watch out," said Ladybug as she pulled Cat Noir behind a stone wall.

"I think we know who this is now," said Ladybug.

"Yeah, my mother," said Cat Noir as she looked around the wall to see Destiny Queen targeting more students and teachers.

"I believe the Akuma is in her crown," said Ladybug.

"Wait, why is she not coming after us?" asked Cat Noir as Destiny Queen chased after some others.

"Maybe Hawkmoth lost control because she's too headstrong for him, either way we have to get going before someone gets seriously hurt," said Ladybug.


	11. Chapter 11: Fallen Queen

"You two are meant to be enemies, not a couple!" said Destiny Queen as she readied to fire at Briar and Faybelle. The fairy courageously protecting her princess by shielding her.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" said Ladybug as she used her yo-yo to jerk Destiny Queen's hand away from them before it could be fired.

"Get out of here you two!" said Cat Noir as she ran toward Destiny Queen.

"I may not know who you two are, but I do know that being heroes is not your destiny!" said Destiny Queen as she hit both Ladybug and Cat Noir with a larger laser from her crown.

"Was not expecting… a beam from… her crown," said Cat Noir as they laid on the ground, a dark blue light surrounding them.

"Give into your destinies," said Destiny Queen with a grin even the Evil Queen would shudder from.

"Never, I promised to... create my own destiny, and I'm not going to let... anyone change that!" said Ladybug as she fought to stand.

"Same here, I chose to follow... my own path, and I'm not going down... one that will take her from me!" said Cat Noir as she too fought to stand.

"This is not possible, they're fighting against destiny?!" asked Destiny Queen with a terrified expression as the light vanished from the two.

"Lucky Charm!" said Ladybug. The charm that fell this time was a rubber apple.

"Is it time to bounce?" asked Cat Noir. Destiny Queen was still pondering how the two could break free from their destinies and not paying attention to them.

"Cat Noir, ricochet!" said Ladybug as she tossed the rubber apple at her while pointing at the fountain.

"Lovely idea my lady!" said Cat Noir as she hit the rubber apple with her staff. The rubber apple bounced off the fountain and hit Destiny Queen's crown off her head.

"No!" said Destiny Queen as she reached for her crown as it fell to the ground.

"Cataclysm!" said Cat Noir as she caught the crown with her right hand, releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma," said Ladybug as she used the yo-yo.

"What happened?" asked Queen Snow White after being cured of the Akuma's energy.

"I'm afraid you were akumatized, Queen Snow White," said Ladybug as she walked up and Cat Noir kept her distance.

"Some Queen I am, I even hurt my daughter because I thought True Love couldn't happen between people of the same gender," said Queen Snow White.

"I don't think love knows what gender, race, age, or status are your Majesty, all it cares about is who the person themself is," said Ladybug.

"You're right, love is blind," said Queen Snow White as she stood there for a minute thinking it over.

"Sorry, but I have to find my daughter and her girlfriend," said Queen Snow White before bowing and leaving them.

"Let's go," said Cat Noir before they also left.


	12. Chapter 12: Apologies

Raven and Apple had made it back to their dorm room right when Queen Snow White came knocking at their door.

"Come to yell at me some more, your highness?" asked Apple as she answered the door. It was still not all that hard to be mad at her mother.

"No, I want to apologize for what I have done to you," said Queen Snow White. Apple then stepped aside so her mother could enter the room.

"I was blind before, I never even thought about the different forms love takes, or the fact that love itself is blind to what humans see," said Queen Snow White.

"I'm a little confused at what you are talking about, your highness," said Raven.

"I mean to say that I see now that you two actually make a good couple," said Queen Snow White.

"I also hope that at some point we can patch things up, even if it takes awhile to do so," said Queen Snow White as she looked at Apple.

"That… does sound good," said Apple before hugging her mother. Raven just looked at them and smiled.

"You too, Raven," said Queen Snow White as she held her arm out to let the witch join. As the three hugged, Giles was in his brother's office.

"I'll have to make sure to hide this good, never want you getting your hands on it again, if you ever wake up," said Giles as he took the Butterfly Miraculous, this also caused the unconscious Nooroo to vanish.

"Now that you're brother has been dealt with, it's time to tell the girls," said a woman's voice out of thin air.

"I know, and I hope they can help you in your mission," said Giles.


	13. Epilogue

A few days later, Darling, Cerise, Briar, Alistar, Hopper, Humphrey, Dexter, and Faybelle were called to Gile's lab by Apple and Raven.

"Why did you two call us here?" asked Darling.

"There's something we have to tell you," said Apple. The two then transformed in front of them.

"You're Ladybug and Cat Noir?!" asked Cerise as everyone stared at them out of shock. The two then de-transformed.

"Yes, and we wanted to let you know that Hawkmoth has been defeated," said Raven.

"But the two of us will be leaving Ever After for awhile," said Raven.

"Why?" asked Briar.

"There is a major problem threatening the multiverse and we have been chosen to help fight it," said Apple.

"We were also asked to bring two more heroes with us, so we took this time to give all of you a Miraculous so those who stay behind can help this world," said Raven as she motioned to eight small boxes on a table. The two then handed out the boxes which contained a Miraculous each.

"So, who are you going to take with you?" asked Dexter who had received the Monkey Miraculous.

"Briar and Faybelle," said Raven.

"We won't let you down," said Briar who had the Fox Miraculous.

"Anything you two need," said Faybelle who had the Dragon Miraculous.

"If the rest of you ever need help, just tell Giles and he will get in contact with us," said Apple. A portal then opened up behind them.

"We'll make sure to protect Ever After until you return," said Cerise who had the Bee Miraculous. She had also been wearing her hood down ever since Raven and Apple got together, her family believing it was a good time to reveal their secret.

"You two don't have to worry about anything," said Alistair as he stood next to Hopper. Alistair had the Rabbit Miraculous while Hopper the Snake Miraculous.

"We know," said Apple and Raven before the four left.

"So, anyone want to practice?" asked Humphrey who was standing next to Darling. He had the Horse Miraculous while Darling the Turtle Miraculous.

To be continued in

'Star vs. New Evil'


End file.
